Past of Two S
by Safir Angin
Summary: Masa lalu Sans tentang rahasia terbesarnya. Gadis ini akan menceritakannya padamu. Siap mendengarkan? #ReuploadFromApriaLing'sFanFic
1. 5A-N5 and 5N-0W

"Bagaimana kalau 5N-0W?"

"Walaupun dunia ini tidak butuh senyumanmu, tapi aku sangat membutuhkannya. Jadi, tersenyumlah untukku..."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Tak satu pun darimu sudah pernah baik-baik saja ..."

"Aku tidak pernah ingat kejadian itu."

* * *

Undertale © Toby Box

5A-N5 and 5N-0W © Apria Ling

. . .

* * *

Mataku sayu, samar melihat pria itu menolongku. Entah apa yang dilakukannya pada tubuhku, yang penting, saat kusadar, dia sudah tersenyum.

"Untung kau masih bisa diselamatkan." Ujarnya.

Aku hanya diam, terbaring lemah di kasur yang tidak terlalu nyaman. Bersih, hanya saja agak suram… Aku menghela napas. Pria itu sedikit… aneh, bagiku. Kepala dan tangannya tulang, dan dia memakai jas putih seperti professor yang pernah kulihat.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku pelan.

Pria itu masih tersenyum, mengeluas rambut panjang putihku, "Namaku Gaster, tapi kau bisa memanggilku, Dokter Gaster."

Aku diam, tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Dokter Gaster.

Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak pernah tahu nama yang kumiliki.

"Bagaimana kalau 5N-0W?"

Aku menggangguk.

. . .

Yah, kalian bisa memanggilku 5N-0W, atahu boleh memanggilku Snow (aku sudah menyusun nama asliku, 5 adalah S dan 0 adalah O). Dokter Gaster orang yang baik, dia memberiku banyak gaununtuk pakaianku, karena pakaian terakhirku sudah rusak. Menurutku, dia ilmuwan yang sedang meneliti sesuatu. Banyak kutemukan barang-barang penelitian di labornya, dan itu cukup keren bagiku. Dia tinggal sendirian di rumah sepi ini, tapi dengan adanya aku, dia terlihat tidak kesepian lagi.

"Apa kau punya anak?" tanyaku.

Dokter Gaster menggeleng, "Aku berharap mempunyai anak, tapi kau sudah kuanggap anakku."

Aku tersenyum senang.

Dia bercerita bagaimana bisa menemukanku. Katanya, dia menemukan anak kecil berambut putih panjang di tumpukkan salju luar rumahnya. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan dia juga pingsan. Karena itu, Dokter Gaster membawanya ke rumah dan mengobatinya.

Dan anak itu adalah aku tentunya.

Dia menyukai warna mataku, yang menurutku aneh. Sebelah kanan biru cerah dan sebelah kiri ungu gelap. Keren sih, yang membuatku heran, bagaimana aku bisa melihat? Oke, ini pertanyaan konyol. Penjelasannya, aku dulunya buta. Kedua mataku rusak, jadi tidak bisa melihat. Waktu aku sadar, aku malah bisa melihat. Itu membuatku bingung. Namun, tidak mungkin juga kubilang ini ke Dokter Gaster.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, dia membawa anak laki-laki seumuran denganku dan sama dengannya, kerangka. Namanya 5A-N5, aku memanggilnya Sans (ingat, 5 adalah S). Dia sepertinya pendiam. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Dia tinggal di sebelah kamarku, dan kuralat, dia pemurung dan tidak suka bicara banyak.

Kali ini Dokter Gaster membuat penemuan baru, (menurutku) membuat Jiwa. Aku terkejut mendengar Sans tidak memiliki Jiwa saat aku menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dan respon Sans, dia segera mencari tahu adakah orang selainnya yang tidak mempunyai Jiwa, hasilnya nihil. Dan setiap kali dia kembali ke kamarnya, dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Ah, mungkin ini sedikit bertele-tele, tapi aku sangat ingin membuatnya tersenyum.

Maka, malam ini, aku nekat ke kamarnya.

TOK! TOK!

"Ya?" Sans membuka pintu kamarnya.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, melambaikan tangan, "Hai, boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya diam, mundur beberapa langkah, mempersilahkan. Aku pun masuk ke kamarnya. Seperti yang pernah kubilang, rumah Dokter Gaster suram, sama dengan kamar Sans. Bahkan, ada beberapa coretan di sekeliling kamarnya. Aku memandang kamarnya dengan antusias, sedangkan Sans duduk di kasurnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

Oke, perkenalan biasanya berawal dari nama, bukan?

"5A-N5." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengangguk, "Namaku 5N-0W"

Aku berjalan ke kasurnya, duduk disampingnya, "5A-N5, mmm, kenapa tidak suka tersenyum?" tanyaku polos.

Dia diam sebentar, lalu menunduk, "Buat apa aku tersenyum, 5N-0W. Dunia ini tidak butuh senyuman." Jawabnya pelan.

Aku diam, menatap wajahnya yang lesu. Apakah karena tidak memiliki Jiwa membuatnya tidak tersenyum? Aku menggeleng, memeluk bahunya. Dia kaget dan memandangku.

"Walaupun dunia ini tidak butuh senyumanmu, tapi aku sangat membutuhkannya. Jadi, tersenyumlah untukku..." kataku menatapnya, tersenyum.

Dia terdiam, mencerna perkataanku. Lalu, dia tersenyum. Aku tetap tersenyum, tetap memeluknya.

"Hei, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sans?" tanyaku, "Kau bisa memanggilku Snow."

Dia pun mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Snow."

"Ya, terima kasih dengan senyumanmu, Sans." Balasku.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin dia terus tersenyum. Karena, senyumannya menenangkanku...

. . .

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah beberapa pemeriksaan yang dilakukan Dokter Gaster pada Sans (aku selalu mengintip mereka di laboror), setelah sebuah Jiwa berwarna kuning biru berbentuk hati terbuat, aku melihat Dokter Gaster sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Aku melihat Dokter Gaster menarik tangan Sans ke labornya, malam-malam. Sepertinya Sans tidak bisa tidur, sama denganku. Dia saat itu sedang main rubik (Sans lebih pintar memainkannya daripadaku).

"Apakah kau masih bangun?" tanya Dokter Gaster.

Melihat Sans masih bangun, dia berkata sambil menarik tangan Sans, "Baik, ayo!"

Mereka berdua melewati kamarku, lalu aku mengekor sampai di depan pintu labor. Sans melihat kotak yang berisi Jiwa itu lenyap. Aku juga terkejut.

"Dimana Jiwanya?" tanya Sans.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, 5A-N5." Jawab Dokter Gaster.

Setelah masuk labor, Sans di suruh duduk di sebuah dipan.

"Apa ini, Dok?" tanya Sans sambil memegang dadanya, "Pemeriksaanku sampai minggu depan... jadi, apa kau bosan dengan kuningan atahu sesuatu?"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Dokter Gaster mendorong Sans sampai tertidur di dipan itu. Dan Dokter itu belum menjawab pertanyaan Sans.

"Apaan ini, Dok?" tanya Sans kaget.

"Maafkan aku. Ini mungkin sedikit menyakitkan, 5A." Jawab Dokter Gaster, "Tapi, karena kau sudah berhasil mengembangkan kekebalan pada nyeri pembunuh, tidak banya yang bisa kulakukan tentang ini."

"Dok, apa yang dimaksudmu?" tanya Sans ketakutan.

"Apa itu? Itu adalah berjudi." Jawab Dokter Gaster dengan nada datar, "Tapi, jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengakhiri kesedihanmu, keberadaan berJiwa ... Salah satu cara atahu yang lain. Kita tidak perlu menderita lagi. Penghalang harus akan menunggu. Tapi aku yakin Asgore akan mengerti."

Dokter Gaster membuka mata kiri Sans lebar-lebar dan menempelkan selotip dibagian atas dan bawah kelopak matanya. Sans kelihatan ketakutan, sama denganku yang hanya menonton dari kejauhan. Dokter Gaster mengambil sutikan yang berisi cairan biru kuning, warna Jiwa itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku baik! Tidak ada yang salah denganku... Jadi..." kata Sans.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Tak satu pun darimu sudah pernah baik-baik saja ..." jawab Dokter Gaster sambil duduk disamping Sans, "Hanya ... tenang dan diam, oke?"

"Tahan... Sekarang ..." suntikan itu mengenai mata kiri Sans.

Dan...

"ARGH!"

"Jangan bergerak!"

Sans memberontak, berusaha menahan sakit. Dokter Gaster segera menyelesaikan percobaan anehnya, menutup mata Sans dengan kain dan menenangkannya. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya lagi, berlari ke kamar dan menutupnya.

Aku menangis ketakutan.

. . .

* * *

"Lalu... bagaimana...?" gadis mata sipit berambut coklat seleher memakai kaos biru bergaris merah muda dan bercelana biru, memeluk kembarannya mata bulat yang memakai kaos hijau bergaris kuning dan bercelana coklat.

Gadis berambut putih panjang memakai gaun putih dan berjaket hitam, tentunya aku, tertawa pelan, "Entahlah. Setelah itu, aku kabur."

"Kenapa?" si gadis berkaos hijau bertanya.

"Kutebak ya! Kau takut dengan Dokter Gaster!" kerangka bersyal merah menjawab.

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat kejadian itu." Kerangka berjaket biru memegang kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Masa' lupa sih, Sans?" protesku.

Sekarang, aku bersama Frisk, Chara, Papyrus dan Sans, kembali menceritakan kejadian itu. Frisk sudah ketakutan mendengarnya, Chara juga, tapi disembunyikannya. Papyrus, adiknya Sans (aku baru tahu Sans punya adik), mendengar dengan antusias. Sedangkan Sans, dia hanya mendengar dengan heran. Ayolah, bahkan dia tidak ingat aku pernah memintanya tersenyum. Dia hanya ingat namaku dan kejadian di Jugdement Hall. Tapi, tak mengapalah, sekarang dia lebih sering tersenyum.

Bukan berarti aku sudah menceritakan semua.

Ada satu cerita yang tidak ingin Sans tahu.

Sans sudah membunuh Dokter Gaster waktu itu.

. . .

_Fin(?)_

* * *

**Kembali, saya mengetik ulang cerita ini dari akun Apria Ling karena akun itu nggak bisa dipake lagi, dengan sedikit perubahan.**

**_Thank you for reading!_ **


	2. Do You Remember Me?

"_Kau tahu denganku?"_

"_Ya... karena aku adalah temanmu dulu..."_

* * *

Undertale © Toby Fox

Do you remember me? © Apria Ling

.

.

* * *

Setelah pertarungan di Jugdement Hall berakhir dan Underground di-Reset, Frisk dan Chara berteman, Asriel kembali menemui Asgore dan Toiler, dan Sans mendapatkan adiknya lagi, Papyrus. Underground kembali tenang. Lalu, Frisk dan Chara menemukan jalan untuk kembali ke dunia manusia. Maka, mereka mengajak para monster untuk pindah ke dunia manusia. Awalnya, para monster merasa ragu, lalu diyakinkan para manusia akan bersikap normal kalau mereka tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan kecuali jika sangat-sangat terdesak. Akhirnya, mereka pindah meninggalkan Underground.

Ternyata, para manusia menyambut kedatangan para monster dengan baik, walaupun ada juga yang sinis melihat mereka. Beberapa monster mencoba untuk berkerja sama dengan manusia dalam hal pekerjaan dan itu berhasil. Sekarang, manusia menganggapnya monster sebagai orang biasa. Para monster juga cepat beradaptasi dengan dunia manusia. Mereka juga sudah melupakan kejadian-kejadian suram di Underground.

Kecuali Sans dan _seseorang_ yang banyak dikira tewas dalam pertarungan itu.

_Manusia _yang seusia dengan Sans.

.

* * *

"Sans! Sans! SANS, BANGUN!"

BYUR!

Kerangka kecil yang memakai _T-shirt_ biru dan celana pendek dongker terbangun, mendapati tubuhnya basah. Kerangka lain yang tinggi, mengenakan _T-shirt_ merah dan celana hitam, menatapnya kesal. Ditangannya ada ember. Kerangka kecil itu tahu penyebab dirinya basah kuyup.

"Papyrus! Kenapa kau menyiramku?!" teriak Sans kesal.

Papyrus menyengir, "Sejak kamu masuk ke kamar senja kemarin sampai pagi ini, kamu tidur saja. Dibangunin juga susah, jadi pakai air saja." Jawabnya dengan ekpresis _it's-not-my-wrong-brother_.

Sans mendengus, mengibas-ngibas _T-shirt_nya, "_Come on, Bro_. Mengertilah sedikit. Insomniaku kambuh lagi. Aku baru bisa tidur jam 4 pagi tadi, _P__aps_." Belanya.

"Oh, ya?" Papyrus tidak percaya begitu saja, "Lalu, apa saja yang kamu lakukan dari kemarin?"

"Menyelesaikan novel ini." Sans mengeluarkan buku novel dari balik bantalnya, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja yang ada di samping kasurnya sambil berdiri.

Papyrus ber-_oh_ pendek, melempar handuk ke Sans. Dia tahu penyakit susah tidur kakaknya yang sering kambuh, hampir setiap hari. Insomnia Sans muncul setelah pindah ke dunia manusia. Terkadang, Sans juga sering teriak-teriak histeris selama tidur. Papyrus pernah bertanya mimpi buruk apa yang membuatnya berteriak. Tapi, Sans selalu mengalih pembicaraannya dengan _joke-joke_nya yang mengocok perut.

Sans menerima handuk itu, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Papyrus berjalan ke meja, melihat novel yang dibaca Sans dan bersiul.

"Sejak kapan kamu menyukai novel _romance_, _Brother_?" tanya Papyrus iseng.

Kerangka kecil itu berhenti dan berbalik. Tangannya mengusap handuk ke kepalanya. Matanya menatap adiknya kesal saat kerangka tinggi itu memperlihatkan novel yang berjudul _The Psychopath Love _dengan penulis CerlinaRyuu. Sans memang menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan membaca kisah sepasang kekasih yang salah satu dari mereka adalah pembunuh. Dia hanya iseng. Buku itu dia dapatkan dari Chara yang bilang cocok untuknya. Dan Sans baru menyelesaikan setengah buku.

"_It's problem for you, Paps?_" balas Sans sinis.

Papyrus kembali menyengir, meletakkan kembali novel itu ke meja, "_No_, Sans. Itu hal yang kebetualan. Oh, ya, Toriel memintamu menjemput Frisk dan Chara saat mereka pulang sekolah dan jangan terlambat." Lalu Papyrus keluar kamar.

Sans hanya mengangguk, masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

* * *

"_Sans... terima kasih... sudah tetap tersenyum padaku..."_

_"Kau tidak pernah lupa denganku, _my son_?"_

"_Sans! Awas!"_

"Come here, my little _Sans..."_

* * *

"Hai, Sans!" Frisk menarik jaket biru Sans.

Sans tergagap. Frisk tersenyum iseng, terus menarik jaket biru kerangka kecil itu. Chara tersenyum geli, hanya menonton. Sans pun sadar jaketnya ditarik Frisk. Dia menangkap tangan Frisk dan mengacak rambut coklat sebahu gadis kecil yang setinggi bahunya.

"Kau ngelamun lagi, Sans?" Chara bertanya.

Sans hanya menyengir dan menjawab asal, "Ayo pulang."

Frisk dan Chara pun mengikuti langkah Sans.

Dua gadis kecil memang seperti anak kembar, padahal usia mereka berbeda setahun. Meskipun begitu, tinggi mereka sama. Frisk senang memakai kaos lengan panjang biru bergaris merah muda, celana biru tua, dan sepatu coklat. Rambutnya coklat sebahu dan matanya sipit saking sipitnya, matanya terlihat tertutup. Sedangkan Chara senang memakai kaos lengan panjang hijau bergaris kuning, celana coklat, dan sepatu coklat. Rambutnya juga coklat sebahu bedanya, matanya bulat hitam dan pipinya merah merona.

Sans suka dengan Frisk yang polos dan Chara yang "berlagak" dewasa. Mereka seperti melengkapi, mengingatkannya pada _seseorang _itu.

Dia tidak pernah mengerti. Mimpi buruknya selalu itu-itu saja, seperti kaset rekaman rusak. Dari masa kecilnya, Gaster yang mengaku ayahnya, pertarungan di Judgement Hall sampai kematian _seseorang_ itu. Walaupun begitu, semuanya saling berhubungan dan berakhir mengerikan.

Tentang Gaster nama aslinya W.D. Gaster, kerangka misterius yang merupakan ilmuwan di Underground sebelum Alpshy. Banyak yang mengira dia sudah lama mati, termasuk Sans. Wajahnya ada retakan di atas mata kanannya sampai ke belakang dan di bawah mata kirinya sampai ke dagu, saat dia muncul di Judgement Hall bersama Chara. Pakaiannya hitam dan senyumannya sangat mengerikan. Dia menyerang Sans saat dia berhasil mengalahkan Frisk dan Chara. Tapi...

_Seseorang _itu melindunginya.

Dengan nyawa.

Sans menghela napas setelah Frisk dan Chara masuk ke rumah mereka, berbalik pulang. Sebaiknya dia cepat pulang sebelum Papyrus akan membongkar kamarnya yang "sedikit" berantakan banyak "harta karun" yamg disembunyikannya. Sans berjalan melewati jalanan, berhenti di lampu lalu lintas, dan menunggu sampai lampunya hijau. Tiba-tiba, dia merasa ditatapi, jadi dia melirik sekilas ke seluruh tempat, dan berhenti di samping.

_Seseorang_ itu... ada disampingnya...!

Sans langsung berjalan cepat begitu lampu hijau menyala. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Itu tadi... _seseorang_ yang melindunginya di Judgement Hall dulu, yang mengorbankan nyawa untuknya, yang bilang tetap tersenyum dan dia selalu tersenyum sejak itu. Napas Sans sesak. Dia terus berjalan cepat sampai ke rumahnya. Papyrus dengan membawa sapu, kaget melihat kakaknya masuk ke rumah begitu saja.

"Sans! Jangan kamu berantakin lagi kamarmu!" teriak Papyrus mengingatkan.

Tapi, Sans hanya diam, masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang sudah rapi. Begitu menutup pintu, dia terduduk dan bersandar dibalik pintu. Sans meringkuk, memegang kepalanya. Mata api birunya menyala. Mimpi buruknya kembali berputar.

* * *

"_Hahahaha..."_

* * *

Dia menunduk, menahan sakit.

* * *

"_Majulah, Sans..."_

_CRAT!_

"_Sans! Awas!"_

_CRAT!_

"_Halo, _my little son_..."_

_SING!_

"_Sans... terima kasih..."_

* * *

"Hentikan..." lirih Sans, kesakitan.

"_Merasa kesakitan, Sansy...?"_

.

"Hhh... selesai juga..." Sans merenggangkan tubuhnya, meletakkan buku ke atas meja.

Insomnia Sans kambuh, membuatnya tidak mengantuk. Sans memilih menyelesaikan novel _romance _itu. Yah... lumayan seru, dan dia rasa Chara yang lebih cocok membacanya. Sans menghela napas, melihat jam meja. Jam 12 malam. Sans belum mengantuk, jadi dia berdiri dan memakai jaket birunya. Tidak masalah dia akan memakai sendal rumah keluar, di Underground dia sering melakukannya. Sans mengangkat tangan, menjentik jari.

PLOP!

Dia menghilang dari kamar.

PLOP!

Lalu, muncul di Snowdin, Underground.

Sans kembali menghela napas. Napasnya menjadi uap putih. Sans tersenyum, berjalan menuju rumahnya yang sudah kosong. Dia masih merindukan suasana dingin di Snowdin. Masih tampak pondoknya, bunga-bunga musim salju bermekaran, dan rumah yang masih gagah berdiri. Dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

KREK!

Dan, dia mematung sesaat.

Ada gadis kecil berambut putih panjang dengan pita hitam menghiasinya. Gadis itu seusia dengan Sans, memakai gaun putih berenda hitam yang dilapisi jaket hitam. Mata hitam gadis itu menatap Sans. Mata biru Sans menyala.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sans dingin.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, berjalan kearah Sans.

SING!

Tulang-tulang muncul di depan gadis itu. Tangan Sans mengepal.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya lagi.

Gadis itu terdiam. Tangan kiri Sans terangkat. Tulang-tulang ikut terangkat, lalu meluncur cepat ke gadis itu. Tiba-tiba, gadis itu menghilang dan serangan tulangnya hanya mengenai udara. Sans celingak-celinguk, mencari gadis itu.

"Kau... melupakanku, Sans...?" gadis itu sudah ada di samping Sans.

Sans tersentak, menoleh ke gadis yang tersenyum itu. Gadis itu berjalan ke depan Sans, masih tersenyum.

"Kau tahu denganku?" tanya Sans heran.

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil memegang pundak Sans, "Ya... karena aku adalah temanmu dulu, 5N-0W, Snow." jawabnya.

Sans terdiam, menatap Snow.

* * *

"_Namaku 5N-0W."_

"_Walaupun dunia ini tidak butuh senyumanmu, tapi aku sangat membutuhkannya. Jadi, tersenyumlah untukku..."_

"_Sans! Awas!"_

"_Sans... terima kasih... sudah tetap tersenyum padaku..."_

* * *

Itu _seseorang _yang melindungi Sans. Snow, teman masa kecilnya.

"Kau... masih hidup...?" Sans menatapnya tidak percaya.

Snow mengangguk, "Kamu pasti ingat semuanya."

"Tapi, bukankah..."

"Ya," Snow menghela napas, "Aku bahkan tidak percaya masih bisa hidup."

"Bagaimana..." Sans masih terpaku dengan kembalinya Snow.

"Ada orang yang menawarkanku _soul_." Snow tersenyum, "Katanya aku bisa_"

Sans tiba-tiba memeluknya. Snow terdiam, merasakan setetes air jatuh ke pundaknya.

Lalu, Snow tersenyum.

.

_Fin(?)_

* * *

**Yah, sebaiknya melihat bab selanjutnya untuk mengetahui alur ceritanya...**


	3. Black Something

"_Tenanglah, Sansy... aku akan "menemani"mu di sini..."_

"_Sans... apa... apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

"_Snow... aku ini... gila ya?"_

* * *

Undertale © Toby Fox

Black Something © Apria Ling

.

.

.

* * *

Aku paling tidak suka menceritakan masa lalu, apalagi tentang Dokter bernama Gaster dan teman "baru"ku bernama Sans serta "saudara"nya bernama Papyrus. Tapi, untuk kalian, apa salahnya jika aku membocorkannya? Pada akhirnya, kalian hanya sebagai pembaca yang penasaran dengan rahasia seseorang. Kalian akan menyadari selama aku bersama Dokter Gaster, Sans, dan Papyrus dulu, aku hanya kehilangan ingatan hingga mataku menjadi rusak. Barulah saat aku menghilang dan kembali untuk menolong Sans, perlahan aku bisa mengingat semua masa laluku yang sebenarnya.

Dua hal yang harus kalian ingat.

Waktu aku belum bertemu Dokter Gaster, aku memang pernah buta 3 tahun, tapi bisa melihat lagi.

Dan aku bukanlah manusia atau monster seperti yang kalian kira.

.

* * *

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, aku hanya mengurung diri di kamar.

Tak terdengar lagi suara rintihan kesakitan Sans di kamar sebelah. Dokter Gaster sudah dua kali datang ke kamarku, bertanya keadaanku. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya masih takut dengannya saat dia melakukan percobaan anehnya itu. Bayangkan saja, mata kita disuntik pasti rasanya sangat sakit, apalagi jika cairan aneh masuk ke sana, mungkin aku sudah pingsan duluan sebelum cairan itu sempurna masuk.

Aku menjadi khawatir dengan Sans. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kemarin, aku sempat mengintip ke kamarnya, hanya sebentar. Yang kulihat, Sans terbaring di kasurnya, menggigil hebat dengan napas tersengal. Perban masih menutupi kedua matanya, sebelah kiri ada bercak-bercak darah. Aku hampir menangis melihatnya, kasihan dengan keadaannya yang memprihatinkan. Kuharap dia masih bisa tersenyum, kalau dia sudah sehat.

"5N-0W, kau masih di sana?" Dokter Gaster membuka pintu kamarku.

Aku sedang menulis di atas kasur, menoleh. Buru-buru menyimpan kertas dan tersenyum manis kepadanya. Dokter Gaster masuk ke kamarku. Di tangannya ada baki dengan di atasnya sesuatu seperti makanan dan gelas berisi air. _Tumben? _Pikirku sambil menggeser posisi dudukku, memberi tempat untuk Dokter Gaster.

"Ada sedikit makanan untukmu, semoga kau suka." Dokter Gaster menyerahkan baki itu dengan senyuman tipis.

Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Jarang-jarang Dokter Gaster baik hati memberi makanan seperti ini, terakhir kali kuingat saat aku masih dalam perawatannya. Ada dua bungkus roti, kelihatannya enak. Aku pun membuka plastik bungkusnya, mengeluarkannya sedikit, mengigitnya, dan mengunyahnya. Rasa stoberi. Mataku melirik Dokter Gaster yang masih di sampingku, membuatku segera menelan rotiku. Tidak sopan memakannya jika pemberinya masih di samping kita. Malu-malu, kutawari satu bungkus lagi.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Dokter Gaster seraya menggerakkan tangan, menolak.

Aku hanya mengangguk, tak apa-apa. Dokter itu masih di sampingku, memerhatikanku memakan roti. Setelah beberapa gigitan, aku menoleh kepadanya.

"Dok, 5A-N5 dimana ya?" tanyaku (polos).

Dokter Gaster terdiam, seperti kaget dengan pertanyaanku itu. Sebenarnya aku tahu dimana dia, tapi dengan wajah polos (dibuat-buat), kutanyakan saja. Dia pun menghela napas, kembali tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut putihku.

"Dia sedang di kamar, beristirahat, Nak. Wajahnya masih pucat dan badannya masih panas. Berharap saja dia cepat sembuh, 5N-0W." Jawab Dokter Gaster.

Aku kembali mengangguk. Kuharap begitu.

.

Malamnya, aku kembali nekad mengintip ke kamar Sans.

Pintu kamar Dokter Gaster tertutup, membuatku aman untuk keluar. Pintu kamar Sans terbuka sedikit, celah untukku mengintip. Aku berjalan pelan-pelan ke kamar Sans, mengintip lewat pintunya. Terlihat Sans terbaring lemah. Perban di matanya sudah menghilang, melihatkan kedua matanya terbuka sayu. Mata kirinya (entah kenapa) berwarna biru dan bercahaya. Di dekatnya, bayangan hitam yang mata kanannya juga bercahaya biru, memeluk Sans. Kepalanya mendekat ke kepala Sans, berbisik pelan seperti menyanyikan sesuatu. Pemandangan itu membuatku merinding ngeri. Bayangan apa itu?

"Sakit..." rintihan Sans terdengar lemah, "Aku sangat lelah... semuanya terasa sakit..."

"_Tenanglah, Sansy... aku akan 'menemani'mu di sini..." _terdengar bisikan dari bayangan itu.

Aku mundur perlahan, berusaha tidak membuat suara. Tiba-tiba, bayangan itu mengangkat kepalanya, langsung menyeringai lebar menatapku. Aku tersentak, berlari kecil dan pelan ke kamarku, menutup pintu tanpa suara, dan loncat ke kasur seraya menarik selimut.

Apa yang terjadi pada Sans?

Dan apa itu tadi? Bayangan mengerikan itu?

Apa itu... _sesuatu _dari mata kiri Sans itu?

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Dokter Gaster membawa kerangka lain, masih kecil.

Namanya Papyrus.

Dia imut, tingkah lakunya yang polos dan lucu sering membuatku tertawa geli. Sans yang sudah sehat juga ikut tertawa. Hanya karena Papyruslah Sans bisa tertawa dan tersenyum, membuatku menjadi sayang kepadanya, bagaikan sayang kakak kepada adik.

Dokter Gaster mulai sering fokus di labornya, entah apa yang ditelitinya sekarang, tapi kali ini tidak berhubungan dengan Sans. Aku lega mengetahuinya.

Kemudian, Sans dijadikan sebagai asistennya, katanya untuk penelitian selanjutnya itu. Dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, hanya saja sering kulihat dia bersikap dingin dengan Dokter itu. Mungkin karena kejadian itu, ya. Aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga Papyrus, tugas yang menyenangkan. Papyrus tidak anak bandel, selalu patuh dengan 'permintaan'ku.

Setiap Papyrus tidur, aku diam-diam selalu mengintip labor, melihat Dokter Gaster dibantu Sans melakukan penelitian, kini tentang hati-hati yang aneh. Ada enam hati yang disimpan di dalam toples, warna-warni seperti pelangi, kecuali warna merah yang tidak ada disana. Katanya itu Jiwa manusia yang (mungkin) bernasib sama denganku, terdampar di tempat entah berantah ini. Aku tidak pernah tahu cara mengetahui apa warna Jiwaku, tapi aku tidak berani menanyakannya kepada Dokter Gaster.

Pernah sih kutanyakan.

Tapi kepada Sans.

"Warna Jiwa?" tanyanya heran.

Aku mengangguk, menatapnya memohon.

Dia menatapku heran, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku tidak terlalu tahu, tepatnya tidak mengerti. Tapi, akan kucoba."

Tangannya terangkat, lalu jari menjentik.

Hati berwarna setengah putih setengah hitam muncul dari dadaku, bersamaan dengan tulisan aneh.

_Suzuran, White Black Soul, ?_

_LOVE: 9_

_HEALTH POINT: 90_

Sans langsung terdiam dengan mata menghitam kelam, aku menatap Jiwaku dengan tatapan kagum.

"Tunggu," dia menatapku penasaran, "Suzuran? Namamu sebenarnya Suzuran?"

Aku yang kini terdiam.

.

* * *

Ingatanku waktu itu hanyalah saat pertemuanku dengan Dokter Gaster, permintaanku pada Sans, percobaan mengerikan itu, masa-masa menyenangkan dengan Papyrus, dan penelitian Jiwa manusia milik Dokter Gaster.

Sisanya, aku tidak tahu.

Bahkan, dulu, aku tidak tahu nama asliku.

Tapi, saat melihat daftar _soul_ku itu, aku terkejut melihat nama "Suzuran" terpampang di sana, bukan "Snow" atahu "5N-0W". Nama itu seperti nama orang Jepang—aku pernah baca di sebuah buku, itu nama bunga lili—, membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah aku orang Jepang?

Entahlah, setiap memikirkannya, itu selalu membuatku sakit kepala.

.

* * *

"_Well, _seharusnya ini tinggal percobaannya saja." Dokter Gaster tersenyum puas.

"Apa itu tidak berbahaya, Dok?" Sans menatap cemas.

"Semua percobaan selalu ada resikonya, 5A-N5, tapi kita bisa menepikan semua resiko itu." Dokter Gaster memandangnya tajam, "Berharaplah semua baik-baik saja."

Aku memandang dari kejauhan sambil mengendong Papyrus, berusaha menina-bobokan 'adik kecil'ku dan Sans. Terlihat benda hitam berbentuk aneh terpajang di sana, di depan Dokter Gaster dan Sans. Katanya itu alat yang berhubungan dengan hati-hati hasil penelitian mereka. Aku tidak tahu apa cara kerjanya, tapi aku sama cemas dengan Sans, apa itu tidak berbahaya? Tapi, melihat wajah Dokter Gaster yang terlihat tenang, kuharap percobaan ini tidak berbahaya.

Dokter Gaster menekan tuas.

Mesin itu berbunyi nyaring.

Menunggu.

Dan, mesin itu mulai bekerja.

Dokter Gaster tersenyum puas, tapi Sans langsung menunduk. Aku mulai merasa resah, karena aku melihat _kegelapan_ dari mesin itu tiba-tiba menyelimuti labor. Papyrus masih tertidur nyaman, seolah tidak terganggu. Aku bersembunyi di balik pintu labor, menatap ketakutan.

Lihatlah! Sans tiba-tiba bersikap aneh. Dari mata kiri, keluar cahaya biru. Tangan kirinya begerak, jarinya bersiap berjentik.

Saat itulah, sebuah lubang hitam muncul dari mesin itu.

"Ini...?" Dokter Gaster mulai panik, "Ini di luar dugaan—AH!"

Tubuh si Dokter terangkat, hati terbalik berwarna biru muncul di dadanya. Tangan kiri Sans terangkat, seperti mengendalikan Dokter Gaster (teknik ini kemudian kuketahui adalah telekinetis). Sans mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sinis. Mata kanannya total hitam, mata kirinya ada bulatan biru yang bercahaya. Sans menyeringai sinis.

"5A-N5, kau... bagaimana...?" Dokter Gaster terlihat terkejut.

"_Kau seharusnya tahu kekuatan 'kami', Dokter WingDing Gaster..._"kata Sans, tapi suaranya seperti bayangan hitam itu.

"_Kau_... 'mengendalikan' Sans...?" desis Dokter Gaster.

Aku terkejut mendengar Dokter Gaster (akhirnya) memanggil Sans dengan nama "Sans".

Sans tertawa sinis, "_Mengejutkan, kau akhirnya mau memanggil anak ini dengan nama yang Arial berikan padanya. _Well_, sekarang, terimalah hukumanmu, _Ayah_..._"

Tangan Sans bergerak, mendorong Dokter Gaster ke lubang hitam itu. Aku langsung berteriak ketakutan. Sans tersenyum puas bercampur sinis, memandang datar Dokter Gaster yang mulai terhisap ke lubang hitam. Wajahnya mulai retak di mana-mana. Dia menatap sedih Sans, tersenyum tipis dan pasrah.

"Maafkan _Ayah_, Sans... Jangan lupa..." perlahan Dokter Gaster berubah menjadi debu.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Tanpa sadar aku meninggalkan Papyrus dekat pintu, melompat memeluk Sans, mencoba menyadarkannya. Sans menghempasku kasar. Aku meringis, tapi tidak menyerah, menampar pipi Sans.

Mata Sans berubah menjadi normal.

"Snow..." dia memandangku bingung, "Apa... yang terjadi...?"

Aku pun menangis, menunjuk lubang hitam, "Sans... apa... apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sans memandang arah tanganku, terpaku. Dokter Gaster total menjadi debu yang bertumpuk dekat mesin itu. _Kegelapan_ semakin mencekam, sudah menyelimuti labor. Aku tidak tahu apakah Papyrus sudah terbangun, tapi kulihat Sans sudah menatap kosong dengan mata berair.

"Itu... bukan aku... BUKAN AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA?!" dia berseru frustasi, "_Dia... dia_ yang melakukannya... _dia _yang membunuh _Ayah..._"

Terdiam, aku bisa melihat Sans langsung terduduk, mencengkeram kepalanya.

"Walau Dokter tidak selalu berbuat baik padaku... dia tetap _Ayah_ku... bukan aku yang _melakukannya..._" Sans menangis pilu, "Snow... aku ini... gila ya?"

Aku menggeleng kuat.

Sans tetap menangis.

_Kegelapan _mulai mendekati kami. Aku buru-buru menaikkan tuas, membopong Sans keluar dari labor, menutup pintu labor. Sans mengendong Papyrus, memeluknya erat. Kami menjauh dari labor, memandang saat labor itu meledak, meninggalkan abu dan debu yang bertebaran. Kami terdiam, terduduk di lantai.

Aku menatap sedih Sans yang menangis bisu memeluk Papyrus erat sekali.

.

Kemudian, aku menghilang.

Sans dan Papyrus pergi ke suatu tempat, entah ke mana. Aku tidak bisa ikut, karena saat aku mulai mengikuti mereka, tiba-tiba ada anak lelaki yang menemuiku, menarik tanganku, dan membawaku pergi. Anak lelaki itu bilang kepada Sans dan Papyrus kalau dia akan membawaku ke tempat seharusnya. Sans hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan pergi sambil mengendong Papyrus.

Setelah anak itu membawaku menjauh dari tempat bersalju itu.

Semuanya memutih,

Dan, kepalaku terasa dibentur.

.

* * *

"HEI, SNOW!" teriakan nyaring mengagetkan.

Aku tersentak, langsung menoleh, lalu menatap datar.

"Kau ini melamun terus!" kata gadis seusiaku yang berambut hitam panjang dan memakai _dress_ selutut lengan panjang putih dilapisi T-shirt hitam.

"Seperti tidak pernah saja, Naki." Jawabku sambil merapikan kaos lengan panjang putih yang dilapisi _dress_ selutut tanpa lengan hitamku.

"Terserah." Naki mendengus, menarik tanganku, "Kita keluar sekarang, kan sudah janji."

Aku hanya mengangguk malas, mengikutinya (yang menyeretku).

Siang ini, aku ada janji dengan Naki (temanku yang menyebalkan) pergi ke Mall, katanya dia mau melihat lukisan terbaru di sana. Menurutku, itu aneh sekali, masa melihat lukisan harus ke Mall? Yah, biarlah, aku hanya sebagai temannya yang _sukarela_ menemaninya.

Kami berhenti di lampu lalu lintas, menunggu lampu menyala hijau.

Untuk mengurangi kebosanan, aku memandang sekitar, mencoba meniru gaya detektif meneliti sekitarnya. Naki sedang mendengar lagu klasiknya lewat _headset_, tidak bisa diganggu. Di depan ada ibu-ibu yang membawa sekeranjang belanjaan dan sekantung roti panjang, lalu di sampingnya om-om yang jelalatan memandang genit wanita berpakaian glamor, kemudian di sampingku—

Kerangka berjaket biru yang juga memandangku.

Lampu hijau menyala.

Kerumunan itu menjadi kacau.

Aku menoleh ke sana-sini, mencari kerangka itu. Naki dengan malas menyeretku berjalan walaupun aku masih mencari. Kami sudah sampai di seberang saat kerumunan mulai hilang. Aku masih juga mencari-cari kerangka berjaket biru itu. Naki menjadi kesal, menjewer kepalaku.

"ADUH!" jeritku kesakitan.

"Kau cari apaan sih?" tanyanya kesal.

Aku hanya terdiam di tempat, memandang kerangka berjaket biru berlari menjauh.

_Kerangka itu... Sans..._

.

* * *

_Fin(?)_

**Uuuuu... Gimana ya lanjutannya...?**

**Tunggu tahun depan, nyeheheheh...**


End file.
